


Ease

by rurambles



Series: Ease [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: A collection of stories from Not That Easy.CH 1: Experience had taught Kei that unexpected guests were a bad thing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Ease [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Ru, shouldn't you be working on It Could Be Easy? Yeah, probably.   
> Did I write this instead? Yes.  
> Do I have a bunch of things planned for this? Yes.

Experience had taught him that unexpected guests were a bad thing. Back when he was in high school whenever he came home to more shoes in the entry hall than he expected, something bad happened. Maybe equating too many shoes with negative experiences wasn’t the best thing, maybe it was something he should talk to his therapist about, but it didn’t solve his current problem. 

There were too many shoes.

He closed the door to his apartment quietly behind him so he wouldn’t alert anyone that he had arrived home. He wasn’t ready for a confrontation. He didn’t even know if Shoyou was home. 

Kei stood paralyzed in the entryway amidst the shoes. He knew that his breath was shallowing and that his vision was tunneling and that he needed to try and take deep breaths and ground himself back in the present but there were just too many shoes and this was supposed to be his space. Everything was supposed to be safe here.

He tried to take a step, tried to get away from the shoes and into the safety of his bedroom where he could close the door and get under the stupid weighted blanket Shoyou bought him and block out the world, but he stumbled on the first step and ended up leaning heavily against the wall. 

His breath started coming out in harsh pants like he had just run home instead of the leisurely walk he actually took. 

He wanted to get to his bedroom.

His senses were starting to betray him, the pounding of his heart resonated in his ears blocking out any other sound and blackness creeped further in from the corners of his vision. His hands started to shake and he just wanted to get away from the shoes and closer to his room, he just needed his body to listen to him for once in his life. 

There was a light touch on his arm and Kei nearly jumped out of his skin trying to get away from it but it was just Shoyou. The sight of him sprung tears to his eyes and he saw Shoyou mouth something to him but he still couldn’t hear over the steady pounding. He could see the worry etch itself in Shoyou’s face as Kei tried and failed to verbally ask for help.

Shoyou put both his hands up, silently saying ‘I’m not touching you and it’ll be okay’, before he slowly reached out and put a hand on Kei’s back. The muscles there jumped but he was already trembling. Shoyou pressed against his back lightly and got him to take a step forward, and then another, and another. 

Finally he didn’t trip over his feet. 

The noise in his ears lessened as he made his way away from the door and towards their bedroom but he still didn’t say anything, he simply let himself be led and eventually tucked into their bed. 

Shoyou sat next to him and ran his fingers through Kei’s hair to further calm him down, “What happened?” he murmured. It wasn’t often that Kei had a panic attack, it was even rarer for it to happen in their home. 

“Shoes,” he mumbled into Shoyou’s pillow. His eyelids were getting heavy. There was something about his brain and body betraying him that always left him exhausted.

“Shoes?” Shoyou repeated, “You mean my mom and Natsu’s? They’re visiting today, remember? I put it on the calendar weeks ago.” He didn’t really understand why their shoes would trigger a panic attack but they were the only different shoes there. 

Kei shook his head, “Didn’t remember,” he blinked heavily, struggling to stay awake as Shoyou kept stroking his hair, “s’rry.” His speech slurred as he fought falling asleep. 

Shoyou leaned over and kissed his forehead, “Nap. They wanted to see you too but don’t worry about it. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“‘Kay,” he mumbled before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off. 

Experience had taught him that unexpected guests were a bad thing, but experience had also taught him to trust that Shoyou would always be there to help him when he needed it.


End file.
